


Between Peace And Power

by nutellaChanyeollah



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Girl Power, Modern Royalty, Peace, Princes & Princesses, Relationship(s), Royalty, Smut, War, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaChanyeollah/pseuds/nutellaChanyeollah
Summary: The only daughter of the late King has to rule the Kingdom of Peace now, will she be able to keep her Kingdom peaceful when a certain ruler of the other Kingdom wouldn't leave her alone?





	Between Peace And Power

 

 

She gulped the huge lump that had formed in her throat for a long time. The blood that pumped in and out her heart accelerated at a rapid rate. But she knew very well that she was in no position to lament.

She took one last look at the general of the Kingdom and nodded her head at his direction in assurance that she was okay enough to face the press.

She held her head high as she made her way up to the stage, clad in black dress suit while she felt her lungs constricting, getting harder for her to breathe.

She adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat a few times to get attention. As all eyes, cameras, microphones, flashlight were set for her. She began her speech with the coldest and stoic face ever.

“I would like subservience from everyone.” The press immediately quietened, the colour of people's faces draining drastically.

“King Seungsoo of the Kingdom of Eirene passed away today in the morning.”

Journalists and reporters began noting down desperately while the cameramen desperately jumped here and there to record properly.

She took the gold crown decorated with small diamond and sapphire from the General. Her hand raised to the level of her head, and she settled the weight.

Everyone stilled, rendered in complete silence as if everyone were on a spell and stuck on their own body. The Princess took a deep breath and substituted her posture into a more compelling one, intimidating everyone present there immediately. She began:

“As the only Princess of Eirene, I, Solar, declare myself as the new ruler of the Kingdom to bring the utmost peace, happiness, development and unity to the citizen living here. Thank you.”

The crowd began cheering and clapping. The guards made way to the stage and stood behind Solar. The General trailed a little behind her.

“General Sehun,” She called out to get his attention. He instantly faced to her direction, his eyes set down a little, “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Make sure to recruit the 18 year olds, no matter what. We need to strengthen our armies.” She commanded as she minced towards the bulletproof car.

“Sure, Your Highness.” General Sehun answered, opening the door of the car.

She sat in the middle with the two bodyguards shielding her sides. “Guard Kai and Chanyeol, make sure keep an eye at every direction.”

The two bodyguards bowed their head, “Just as you say, Your Highness.”

 

 

Solar entered her room and sighed as she sat on tool in front of the dressing table. She stared at her reflection for a while. She patted her chest where her heart located.

She hadn't, no, she couldn't cry. She couldn't let the sorrow of her father passing away take over her mental state. She had to be strong for the sake of her father, the sake of the Kingdom and its people.

Kingdom of Eirene, also known as the Kingdom of Peace was ruled by King Seungsoo, her father, since 2990, her birth year which was one of the reason why her father loved and adored her so much. He believed he was lucky because of his daughter.

Solar knew this day would come, but she never expected it to be so soon. Her heart sank deeper at the thought of not being able to spend the last few days with her father properly. She lost her mother when she was only nine.

She'd always been alone without anyone to play with during her childhood. She depended on her father more than she had expected herself.

A knock at the door caused her to break away from her rumination. A maid appeared with a tray in hand which consisted of a warm soup, some medicine and a glass of cold water.

Solar noticed the difference on the type of food she was brought to eat. She raised an eyebrow and simply asked, “What's with these food? Who ordered you to bring me such?”

The maid’s eyes bore into the ground as she faint-heartedly replied, “General S-Sehun mention about y-your health c-condition.”

It was clear that the maid was at no fault with the way she was answering, she must've been commanded. Though Solar still couldn't point out why it concerned the General so much. Perhaps, he cared about the Kingdom so much he couldn't let her be weak?

That’s what she engraved in her mind.

Suddenly the thought of never being able to sneak out of the palace without security guards rolled in her mind. Just within three hours of having the heavy weight settled on her head, she already felt suffocated.

But she had one fear developing. The fear of showing the General her vulnerable side. The side where she wanted a company, a shoulder to cry on.

It was already irking her that the General tried a couple of times to solace her, in reply, she had angrily stormed away this morning, stating: “ I'm the Princess! Now, the new Ruler of the Kingdom! The guts you have to treat me a like a child is bothersome enough, don't make me question your position as a General when what you're good at is nosing in my business!”

She regretted her choice of words to the man who served for the Kingdom for four years.

She decided to refrain those thoughts from taking up her mind anymore. She had no time to waste thinking about something out of her league.

Yes, the reality is: Princess Solar, the Ruler of the Kingdom of Eirene had almost everything in her league but love and company.

 

Just as she was about to change her clothes, the door flew open. The two panic struck body guards frantically made way towards her and stopped a foot in front of her and bowed, “Your Highness, a boy from the other Kingdom we despise of, was caught on the streets of our Kingdom! He seems like a spy!” Kai started, his words clear but panicked.

Solar cocked her head, squinting her eyes as she sardonically asked, “What are you panicking for? Are you afraid of a refugee?”

Kai shook his head and quietly muttered a ‘No’ before letting the other guard, Chanyeol, speak up.

“Your Highness, you're requested to attend your first trial at the palace court.”

 

 

She could hear the faint sound of Attorney Yukhei’s voice behind the door which was still closed in front of her. “Everyone rise from your seats please.” She heard him say, her face twisting into a slight smirk. She stared at the door, waiting for it to be opened and for her first trial to begin.

General Sehun’s hand was extended for her to enclose. She nervously held his hand in support. Her head held high, face void of any emotion, she confidently paraded inside the courtroom.

The interior was mostly of luxurious metals which made the room shine. Gems made the whole room spark and reflect the light coming from windows.

Guard Kai and Chanyeol and other guides were trailing behind them. One enormous, blue and glided armchair that was made for the only Royal member, situated in the middle of the gallery. The view was perfect, giving the sight of where the attorney, defendant and few other guides sat.

Everyone present bowed down in respect and acknowledgement as she took her seat on the soft blue velvet material with a smug smile. Her position now was no joke, the thought struck her mind and filled her with determination to keep it.

The two guards stood next to her armchair, quiet and with some of her assistant.

It started.

She trailed her intimidating gaze around the room until it landed on the defendant, clad in torn clothes . His face littered with nicks. His legs and hands were coloured blue and red, she grimaced at the sight.

He caught her intense gaze and quickly averted his eyes down to his feet.

It started.

“Our dear Princess will be the heads of the trial today regarding Suho.” Attorney Yukhei started. “Defendant, you shall stand up and introduce yourself.” He continued, staring at the boy who was standing all alone, looking like an exposed mouse caught in a trap.

He started to stammer as he bowed down.

“Your H-Highness, my n-name is Suho.” His gaze fixated on his feet.

“Defendant Suho was found in the highway near the Royal campus. He was inspected thoroughly but no harmful weapons were found. No identification card either.” Attorney Yukhei added while glaring down on the boy with condescension and disgust. Not a light amount of sympathy.

He continued as he shot a sadistic smirk to the boy’s direction, “ The defendant is accused of crossing the borders which is clearly prohibited in Eirene’s law.”

The Princess twisted her face in utter disgust. Not because of the boy clad in dirty, torn clothes but because of the attorney’s deed. The dirty look which he'd shot at the poor boy thinking it would go unnoticed by the Princess.

“But that's not the end of information regarding him.” Attorney Yukhei said jeerigly while he intensely stared at the boy. “He is a resident of Cratus.”

Everyone in the courtroom gasped, slack-jawed.

While everyone were starting to stare at the boy scornfully, Solar softened. She didn't understand the problem with people of her own Kingdom.

It was the hatred between peace and power, Eirene and Cratus. Why hating on innocent people for it?

Solar etched it into her heart to not let the innocent boy suffer from the hatred but only if…… … his informations were useful enough to know about the other Kingdom.

She smirked derisively.

There's no fair play in this game.

The cold war has to begin sooner or later.


End file.
